1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device, and more specifically to a terminal device indicating with light that the device is in a specific state, such as an incoming call receiving state. The term “terminal device” covers various portable terminal device such as a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Technology
For example, in some mobile phones with a digital camera, when there is an incoming call or when the digital camera is being started, that state is indicated through light emitting by a light emitting diode (LED) or the like.
FIG. 9 shows a conventional mobile phone 50. The mobile phone 50 is composed of a stationary case 52 equipped with pushbuttons 51, etc. and a movable case 54 equipped with a display 53, etc. The stationary case 52 and the movable case 54 are connected together through the intermediation of a hinge 55 so as to allow opening and closing.
As shown in FIG. 10, on the outer surface (cosmetic surface) 54a of the movable case 54, there is provided a light emitting portion 56 which, when there is an incoming call or when the digital camera is being started, indicates that state through light emitting. As shown in FIG. 11, the light emitting portion 56 has an LED 58 provided on a circuit board 57 and a panel 59 arranged directly above the LED 58.
The panel 59 is provided in an opening 54b in the cosmetic surface 54a of the movable case 54. In some mobile phones, the light emitting portion is provided in the stationary case.                [Patent Document 1] JP2001-292206A        [Patent Document 2] JP11-355403A        
In the conventional mobile phone 50, the panel 59 is provided in the cosmetic surface 54a of the movable case 54, so the degree of freedom in terms of case design is limited.
Further, when the mobile phone 50 is carried in a chest pocket, the light emitting portion 56 cannot be visually recognized from above, so it is impossible to recognize that the mobile phone is in a specific state, such as a state in which there is an incoming call.
This problem is not restricted to mobile phones but is involved in other portable terminal device adapted to indicate a specific state through light emitting.